Crazy Losers! What Fun!
by Hyper-x-PolarBears
Summary: Two new girls come to Konoha HS What will happen? Will they be able to stand their wierd friends and their crazy antics? Or will they end up packing up and leaving once again? Onesan: Yeah right, we won't do that, so you'll be in for a lot of crazy antics
1. Beginning of the First Day of School

**I've wrote this chappy again because it was… sucky so I tried to make it interesting XDD**

**Disclaimer: Don't you dare… on asking if I own Naruto! I don't! **

**Summary: Two new girls come into Konoha High. They get new but **_**weird**_** friends but will they be able to stand their**_** crazzzzy**_**… antics? **

**Okay this our first story so please don't flame! Please review and rate XDD Oh and here are the pairings… Hah! I'm not teling but I think it's pretty obvious though… So I hope you likey!! XDD **

"Talking", '_Thinking_' **Inner People,** and random faces at the end XD

Chapter One

A girl with blackish-brown hair that reaches mid-back and has light brown eyes stirs on her bed. She then wakes up and looks at her alarm clock. Her name was Ayumi Kazuki. '_It's 7:30_' She then sits up. "Oh god! It's 7:30!!!" She pulls the covers over her off and bangs on the door almost breaking the door. "One-san!! Wake up!! It's 7:30"

Another girl with boyish cut brown hair that reaches just above her shoulders (like Kairi in KH XDD) comes upstairs. Her name was Ayaka Kazuki She was at least two years older. "Yeah! I know! You ready-" Looks at her sister still in her PJ's "Nevermind" She was wearing the school uniform that was navy blue. She was wearing a skirt that reached above her knees, white knee socks, a cardigan, and a white shirt.

"Why didn't you wake me up!?!?" Ayumi looks at her older sister with a look like this --

Heh… I hope when she's older she doesn't get wrinkles for making that face… XD

"Sorry, I was eating breakfast and didn't see the time…" Ayaka said

"Ugh…" She goes into her room and gets ready quickly. "Damn alarm clocks… don't even go off most of the time!" She puts her hair up into a low ponytail.

Her older sister goes downstairs and grabs her bag then leans on the door humming a tune.

"Okay!" She goes down the stairs and grabs a bagel.

The Ayaka opens the door for her sister and leave their two story house.

"So… where is this place, One-san?" Ayumi says with curiosity when they're out the door.

"Uh… I didn't tell you that we had to take two buses to get there?" Ayaka says in a matter-of-fact-tone.

"What!?!?!" she looks at her sister like she's crazy.

Her sister simply walks ahead of her.

The Ayumi makes a face. -- To be exact again….

Man she loves that face doesn't she?

Once they reach the bus stop they see a bus coming, which was all the way across the street, the light was green, and the cars seemed to be going 90 MPH…

Don't worry I won't be killing off any chara….

…

…

For now… Mwuahaha….

'_I can't let her find out' _One-san thinks

"So what's our bus?" Imoto says

(One-san means older sister Imoto – younger sister for those who didn't know)

"UuUuUuUuh…It's a red one! Umm… Let's go!" '_I'm going to die if she finds out'_ She crosses the street trying to dodge cars and she tries to reach the bus.

Imoto looks at her confused and being the stupid one today doesn't even see the cars just _almost_ hitting her but follows her anyway.

The older sister hops on the bus, puts in the student pass, and gets a double seat. The younger one does the same and sits next to her One-san.

"I hope this school isn't like the last one…." She says as she sits down.

"… I forget. What was it like?" Ayaka says and tilts her head.

"Umm… well…. It was very…. Very…

…

….

….

"Dull"

"Lovely adjectives and pauses" Ayaka says then smiles

Her younger sister laughs then chucks her bagel into her mouth hungrily.

At School

"I can't wait until you get your permit, One-san!" Ayumi says once they get off the bus.

'_Did I mention I was gonna get a permit? …. …. … Y-Yeeeeah... … BULLCRAP! I did! … Last year… How'd I forget that? Huh'_ The older sister makes a face.

"Looks… okay… " Ayumi says while looking at the school.

The school seemed very small but in fact was huge once inside.

(I'm sorry you could you your imagination on this part I'm not going to explain the school XDD)

"Phooey, it's smaller than I thought, blah!"

"You're lucky, One-san! You're a junior… I'm a baby frosh!" Ayumi says with a hint of sadness in her voice

"Heh, beware the upperclassmen. We're evil to underclassmen" Ayaka puts on an evil face "Specially freshies!"

Was it just me or did you see that evil background behind her?

"Oh God!!! Oh no!!! … Wait all I have to do is beat them up with meh temper" Ayumi puts on an evil face.

…I'm serious I know I'm not hallucinating….

"…. Do you know how many upperclassmen there are? Let alone, we don't even know how they're tempers will beat yours" _'… But that'd be hella scary…_ '

"I guess you're right... but I don't' mind giving them a little piece of my mind though" She smiles innocently.

"…. Okiie, don't run to me if you're gonna get jumped." ;

"Okay" She shrugs her shoulders.

We then go to the front door of the school along with some other classmen and go to the auditorium for orientation.

The auditorium was filled with many faces of freshmen, sophomores, and juniors in their little group of clichés.

The older one makes some faces …

Yes, she loves to make faces, too

"Dang…" The younger one says while looking around.

"Kay, Imoto, I'll see you later after school, then. Have fun! " She waves goodbye and goes to her section of the auditorium with the other juniors.

"Okay... Bye One-san!" She waves back and goes to her section. '_Great now I'm alone… once again…. With no social skills whatever… I guess I'll let them come to me…_' Then she sits down.

A girl with two buns on her head with chocolate hair comes over she sits down next to her and waves to a girl with indigo hair and whitish-lavender eyes.

Personally, I can't really figure out what color her eyes are… XD

"Hina-chaaan! Over Here!"

"I'm c-coming, Tenten!" Hinata says trying to get over there quickly.

"Umm… Hi?" She says surprisingly in a very high voice. 'That was quick'

Tenten turns around to me "Hi!" Hinata sits down beside Tenten.

"Hey Hinata, have you seen Naruto or Neji?"

"N-no not yet…" Hinata replies and turns to me "H-hi…"

"Hi… umm… I'm Kazuki, Ayumi" Ayumi says.

"Hi! I'm only referred to as Tenten, so um, yeah! Nice to meet you, new freshmen to Konoha HS, Kazuki, Ayumi!" Tenten says happily.

"I'm Hyuuga, Hinata N-nice to meet y-you" Hinata says.

"Hee!" Tenten says

"So umm... how long have you guys known each other?" Ayumi asks just to make convo.

"Mmmmm…. I forget, Hina-chan… Probably, 2 years?" Tenten says

"Th-three years to b-be exact, Ten-chan" Hinata says

"Oh, well, I only missed it by one year. Well… Kazuki-san, what about you? Any relations to this school? People? … Town?" Tenten asks

"Oh it's okay you could call me Ayumi! Umm… well I just moved here with my sister Ayaka who's a junior." Ayumi says while rubbing that back of her head.

"O-oh well… welcome! I re-really hope you l-like it here" Hinata says with a reassuring smile

"I ditto that!" Tenten says and smiles.

"Thanks! Umm… well whose Naruto-san and Neji-san?"

"Friends of ours. We've known them the same amount of time I've known Hina-chan"

"Neji-nii-sama is my c-cousin also…."

"Really? That's kewl..."

"While Naruto is her… cr…"

Before Tenten can finish Hinata immediately covers her mouth and smiles "Hehe… Neji-nii-sama is her cr-crush"

Ayumi laughs at the two. "Oh okay" and smiles.

"Why say that!?!?" Tenten says with a little embarrassment in her voice ;

"I'll keep it a secret, Tenten…." Ayumi says smirking

"I hope…"

Hinata giggles

**Okay I hope you like it don't worry there will be more humor in the next chapters XDD Please rate, review, or whateburr XDD Ja ne! **

**Edit I've wrote this at least 2-3 times to make it look good so I don't mind if you flame my chapters cause I suck at FF I just like readin' em' XD**

- Imoto and One-san who's in the background XDDD


	2. Minor Introductions

_Disclaimer: We do NOT own Naruto in any way, shape or form. It is copyrighted to its rightful owner (c) Masashi Kishimoto._

**This is her One-san. I'll be typing the story for this chapter, thank you very much. My style will be rather different than hers, so you better take it like a man, woman, or whatever gender you are. I'll put a little commentary from time to time. I like them. :D**

**….**

**I did NOT realize what Imoto had typed about the couples! … Sasuke X OC… Pfffft, SasuNaru (And any other m// X3)! Alright, enough of my opinions.**

**Agh, we based their high school system on America's system, rather than Japan's, even though we used suffixes. Tch, this is messed up. Well, let's get on with the story.**

Suddenly, a loud voice boomed into the auditorium and then to Ayumi, Hinata and Tenten.

"OI! Hinata! Tenten!"

The voice came from a vertically challenged, blonde boy with lines on his face that resembled whiskers. He waved while strutting down the aisle with a silly grin smacked on his face, and a load of confidence, regardless of the uniform everybody had to wear.

I mean, come on, who loves to wear a uniform? I don't! I only like it since I do not have to pick out clothing in the morning.

"O-ohayo, Naruto-kun…" Hinata had said bashfully with a tint of pinkness on her cheeks.

Ayumi had been busy observing whisker boy, Naruto, thinking, _"So, this is Naruto?"  
_She then greeted herself with a little wave, "Umm… Hi! I'm Kazuki Ayumi!"

Naruto kept up that wide and silly grin, even after he sat down next to Ayumi, Tenten and Hinata. "Nice to meet you, Ayumi!"

A pale faced male with long, black and pretty hair, who we all know as Hyuuga Neji, then came walking into the auditorium slowly. He was obviously right behind Naruto in the beginning, but he took his sweet time walking down, like royalty.

The long-haired male then walked silently, but still very slowly, up to Naruto, Hinata, Tenten and Ayumi's group and then sat behind them.

Ayumi gave a cheesy smile. In reaction, Tenten laughing at Ayumi's smile.

After Ayumi's cheesy smile, she slightly turned around and looked, straight at Neji, who just sat down, "Hi?"

He slightly lifted his head up to meet eyes with Ayumi, but he gave her an emotionless stare, "Hn…" he then lowered his head again with his arms crossed.

Ayumi turned around, making a face and her eye twitching. _"You're lucky I'm not THAT mean 'cause I would have shoved that attitude up your little freaking—"_

Heh, she felt the angst.

Hinata interrupted Ayumi's thought by saying, "Sorry, Ayumi-chan… He's… slightly quiet…" with Tenten agreeing in laughter, "Hah hah! He is!"

Aww, too bad Hinata interrupted Ayumi's thought. I wanted to know what she was thinking! Dx Oh well…

Ayumi looked at Hinata and Tenten briefly and then nodded slightly, "Oh… Okay." She said calmly, surprisingly, regardless of what was running through her mind…  
Wanna know what was running through her mind? Well … She imagined herself throwing daggers into his back… Problems, anyone?

"Heh," Tenten chuckled nervously, until see saw… a male with a bad hair cut and with bushy brows. Yessiree! Our favorite Kung Fu Hustler, Rock Lee!

"Oh! … Lee! LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! OVER HERE!" Tenten yelled right above Ayumi's head.

Ayumi winced at Tenten's voice, _"… She's just like me…"_

Lee looked over, as he was just about to sit, and saw Tenten waving. Lee waved back and walked over to give everybody a greeting.

"Hey, Lee! Ayumi, this is Rock Lee! Lee, this is Kazuki Ayumi!" Tenten introduced.

"Hi," Ayumi simply said.

"Hello, Kazuki-san, it is nice to meet to meet you." Lee said, slightly bowing.

"It's okay, Lee-san. You can just call me Ayumi." Ayumi said, but thought, _"Dang… He has some FUZZY eyebrows!"_

"OI! Fuzzy brows! What's up?!?!" Naruto smiled idiotically while waving.

"Ohayo, Lee-kun." Hinata said, but still lowly.

Lee looked at Naruto, smiling, "Hello, Naruto-kun. It's good to see you again."

Lee then turned to Hinata, "Good morning and hello, Hinata."

Lee then looked at Neji, "It is good to see you again, Neji-kun."

Neji merely responds with a, "Hn."

Lee looked to the front of the auditorium and then back at the group.

"It has been good to see all of you again... Again, it was nice to meet you Ayumi-san." Lee left while waving going over to the sophomore side of the auditorium.

"Aww, looks like the orientation is going to start. Well, I'll go over to the sophomore side, now. Bye, everyone!" Tenten said as she got up and then waved.

Neji followed Tenten as she left to go over to the sophomore side.

While Ayumi and Hinata waved, Naruto shouted, "See you LATER!!!!!!"

Damn, what a mouth…

After everybody was seated, Tsunade, in a dress suit… Heh, wow… and in heels, obviously, walked up to the lectern and spoke into the microphone, "Ahem! Quiet down!" She commanded… but no luck. The students continued to talk.

… "Be quiet or else I'll keep all of you an hour LATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She suddenly burst into the microphone.

When everybody shut up, Tsunade smiled triumphantly, "Thank you. Now! I'll speak to each classmen individually. First the freshmen, sophomores and then juniors."

Seniors had one day extra before they came into school. Ah, lucky bastards... Anyway!

Ayumi made a face as Tsunade made her opening statement.

_"She's one hell of a principal,"_ she thought.

"Freshmen, I welcome you to Konoha High School! Everybody, give the freshmen a lovely welcome!"

Instead of cheering and clapping, boo's and some flying objects went towards the freshmen as the welcome. Nice.

"… Okay, that's enough! Settle down now!"

_"Dang… The hate-o-rade One-san was talking about was true."_ Ayumi thought.

Is it me, or does Ayumi have a lot of thoughts? … Not that it's such a bad thing…

…

Since I got lazy, I didn't want to type Tsunade's orientation speech, considering of how the freshmen, sophomores and juniors are there, hell no. So, I'll just end it with Tsunade's ending statement!

"And juniors! I better NOT see ANY of you mess with the freshmen or any other lower classmen in ANY way, shape or form IN FRONT of me! AND I better not catch you vandalizing school property!"

Those were quite a lot of emphases... Well, anyway, the juniors only laughed and chuckled at Tsunade's imperative statements, along with some other classmen because juniors would actually vandalize school property.

"Alright. Freshmen! You're dismissed!"

As all of the freshmen are leaving, they receive more boo's and more flying objects their way from the sophomores and juniors.

"Hinata-chan, they really don't like the freshmen?" Ayumi asked curiously.

"W-well… they just l-like to play pranks o-on us because… it-it's funny. That's what I h-heard from Ten-chan…"

… I had to remove the "slave" part in the original, because… we do NOT do that to freshmen. Psh, we only play pranks on them because it's fun scaring the babies of high school. :3 Squee.

Just then, the sophomore, Tenten, came running up behind Hinata and Ayumi.

"Heeeeey, guys!"

Hinata and Ayumi turn around to greet Tenten.

"Hello, Ten-chan!"

"Hey, Tenten"

"I'm sorry about the boo's. That's how the upperclassmen treat the frosh… Heh, well, I have to go now to check the list of homerooms to see where I am, based on our names, so, yeah! I'll see you later then!"

Tenten ran off to check the sophomore homeroom list.  
Hmm… I wonder what her last name would be… Eh, she was put into her homeroom through her first name instead. Smooth, hmm?

Hinata and Ayumi then go over to check the freshmen homeroom list.

"Heh… We're in the same homeroom, Hina-chan."

Hinata giggles as she checks the letters, "Kiba-kun is going to be in our h-homeroom, too."

… The letters for Hinata and Ayumi's went from "HYU... to KAZ..." Yeah… Not a lot of people with the last names starting with "I" or "J".

"Okay, I guess we should go to our homerooms now, eh, Hina-chan?" Ayumi suggested.

Hinata nodded as they started walking off to their homeroom.

They finally get to their homeroom just down the hall from the auditorium. Hinata pokes her head in the classroom and enters, with Ayumi following.

They both sit down, as Ayumi asks, "Hina-chan, who's our teacher again?"

"I th-think it's Kakashi-sensei…"

Hinata looked around the classroom as she spots Inuzuka Kiba sitting by the window, looking outside.

"H-hello, Kiba-kun!"

After hearing Hinata's voice, Kiba turned around.

"Hey, Hinata! ... Huh? Who's that? A friend of yours, Hinata?" He asked jerking his head to Ayumi.

Kakashi walked in wearing, I don't know what, I can't imagine him as a teacher who's able to cover his face constantly.

"Oh, th-this is—"

"Okay, everybody!" Kakashi interrupted Hinata.

"I'm Kazuki Ayumi." Ayumi said quickly to Kiba.

"Whoever is sitting down, get up and then go to the back of the room!"

"Nice to meet you, Ayumi." Kiba said getting up and going to the back along with the entire homeroom class.

"I'll call you to your seat, as I expect you all to be seated alphabetically. First seat, Hyuuga Hinata!"

Since I don't know all of the students in the homeroom, let's skip to Ayumi!

"Last seat, Kazuki Ayumi"

Ayumi goes to the very last seat in the back, _"Heh. Great. The last AND in the back…"_

I repeat, quite a lot of thoughts, yes?

"Good. Everybody's here. Alright, my name it Hatake Kakashi. I'm your homeroom teacher this year and I may end up being your bio teacher. Heh, lucky you." He said and gave a smile.

Kakashi handed out pieces of paper to each of the students, "These are your schedules. You have a total of 8 to 9 periods, depending on what classes you take." Kakashi said as some groans came out from the students.

"Keep those schedules and keep it until you memorize where you have to go. I don't have any extras, so don't lose them." Kakashi added as even more groans and whines came out of the students' mouths.

Ayumi looked at her schedule, "_I hate my life…"_

A /bit/ over dramatic, yes?

Her schedule read:

Period 1: Free

Period 2: Math 1H

Period 3: Biology 9H

Period 4: Global History 1

Period 5: Art

Period 6: Lunch

Period 7: Gym

Period 8: English 9H

Period 9: Spanish 9

**Edit: As you can see One-san ROCKS at making FF XDD So I will be leaving her the duties because I... just simply suck... with my dry sense of humor XDD So Ja ne!**

**Edit again: What?! WHAT?!?! No! You can't be serious! I don't want to type this constantly! Excuse me while I have a word with the Producer... and I hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Meet Sasuke!

**Yes... This is One-san... I'll be doing this chapter... My story senses tingled when we were writing this. **

**Ayumi didn't have as many thoughts! Well, I'm surprised! Anyway, typing this chapter was a pain in the ass. So much dialogue...**

_**Chapter Three**_

After only a FEW hours of the class introductions, the bell finally rings.

"Thank God!"

It was only a few hours... At least 30 minutes in each class...

"Tu quiereo the bell" Ayumi mumbled as she walked out of her 9th period, but last class, of the day... which was Spanish.

Coincidentally, a pink haired girl and a blonde girl were in her Spanish class. Yes! We all know who they are, Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino!

"You know what? We should have a welcome back party!" Ino exclaimed happily, outstretching her arms up for emphasis.

"Wait... Slash the 'welcome'" Ino said, rethinking about her previous statement.

"Just a freshman party?" Sakura asked.

"No, for all our friends!" Ino said.

"Oooh!"

"That would be fun!" Ayumi came out of nowhere, but supporting the idea.

"Yeah, it would." Sakura said.

"We should totally have it at my house. It's so spacious in there!" Ino suggested.

"So when is it?" Ayumi asked curiously, with a hint of eagerness, considering of how this would also be her first party in Konoha.

"We could have it on Friday so you guys could sleep over."

"Yeah! That sounds great! My mom wouldn't mind! What about your parents, Ayumi?" Sakura said and asked excitedly.

"Um... well, they're actually visiting random places. I think they're in Rome right now... They love to travel."

"Oh, that's so cool! I wish I had enough money to travel the world." Sakura said with a rather cheerful tone.

"I know right?" Ino said leaning forward to look at both Ayumi and Sakura.

"How come you didn't go along with them?" Sakura asked.

"Well, they said my education was more important."

"Aww..."

"That's sucky." Ino said, pouting.

"Well... they really just want me to get a boyfriend for some reason..."

Uh huh, I'm sure they do. What parents ACTUALLY want their 14 year old child to get a boyfriend at that age? If there are any exceptions, please! I'd LOVE to hear them!

"Eh?! Err!" Sakura mumbled, making an odd face at the weirdness of her parents.

"What a weird buncha parents."

Ino laughed, "We could play match maker for you!"

"Oh... Hah hah! Yeah! We could!"

"Really? 'Cause it seems to me that everyone around here is... taken—wait... wait... WHA?!"

"What? Nooo! They're almost all available! They just play hard to get! I'm sure we can hook you up, right, Ino?"

"Right!"

"Noo!! I don't need a boyfriend. Psh..."

Yeah right, she added the "Psh". She's DESPERATE!

"But just STAY AWAY from Sasuke-kun!" Sakura commanded, stepping in front of Ayumi.

"He's mine!" Ino retaliated.

"No! He's mine!"

"HE'S MINE!"

"Uh... guys..." Ayumi came out of nowhere, trying to stop the "cat fight".

"NO! He's MINE!!!!!!" Sakura yelled, as it echoed through the hallway, above the other people's voices.

"He's MINE! I saw him first!"

Heh heh, wow, so loud.

People, students and teachers turned to Ino and Sakura's way as their voices pierced through the noise of the hallway.

"Guys... could you like... not do this right now?" Ayumi asked lowly as she looked at the faces staring at the people she was with.

"What did you say?!" Sakura yelled at Ino's possessive statement.

"He's mine! I saw him first! You're just jealous because you didn't get to him fast enough!"

Just as they were arguing, a random sophomore passed the three, "Loser, freshmen..."

I agree with that wise fool...

After the sophomore had just passed them, the principal, Tsunade walked up behind Ayumi's little group.

"Excuse me, girls. This isn't a place for loud noise!" Tsunade regarded to their incessant loud voices.

"You liar—Oh, Tsunade-sama! Err, I'm sorry!" Sakura turned to look at Tsunade, a little freaked out.

"I'm s—Oh, sorry, Tsunade-sama..." Ino said, rather shamefully.

"Alright, now hurry up and go home, or else I'll put you in DT!" Tsunade threatened.

"Y-yes, ma'am!" Ino said hurriedly as she walked quickly away from Tsunade.

"Yes!" Sakura walked quickly, pulling Ayumi with her and walking alongside Ino.

"Uh, guys, who's this 'Sasuke'?" Ayumi said with emphasis on "Sasuke."

"Who's Sasuke? He's the most popular boy in the school!"

"But, like, he's never had a girlfriend before so some people saying he's gay."

Heh... I wish he was. Well, for Naruto, anyway... Oh... Excuse my thoughts!

"Which is not true! I've been seeing him eye me lately!" Sakura said as she clasped her hands together, getting all wiggly with hearts all around her.

During Sakura's little fantasy, Ino mumbled in her breath, "Uh huh... The reason why he looks at you is because that big forehead and pink hair nearly blocks the halls, so he has nowhere else to look but at your forehead..."

After she regained her composure, Sakura added, "Sasuke-kun comes from a renowned family as well! So, they're pretty wealthy... Heh, but he's still a cutie and his attitude is so mysterious!"

"Really?" Ayumi asked, with a little interest.

HINT! HINT, damnit!

Sakura nodded, "If I see him, I'll introduce you two! But just don't start liking him, ya got it?!" Sakura commanded, pointing her finger at Ayumi.

"Eh, don't worry about me interfering with your 'Sasuke-kun.' He doesn't seem to be my type."

"Okay!"

"Hmmm... I wonder where he is..." Ino pondered as she looked around.

"Mmm... I saw him in Global! Hee hee! He's in my Global class!"

"Heh, well, he's in my English class!"

"Okay, no! Not before we start another cat fight!" Ayumi tried to interrupt their fight, but no luck… again.

"Not only Global but he's also in my Lunch, Art AND Bio class! Hah! Beat that!"

"Well, he's in my Math, Gym AND Free! I get to see him in action in Gym!"

During Sakura and Ino's little altercation, Ayumi decided to push them away from each other, since Ayumi was already in between the both of them.

"Guys! Don't make me lose my temper on you too!" Ayumi said, trying again to stop the altercation.

"Well... She started it!" Ino said, tattling on Sakura.

"Hmph! Well... Anyway," Sakura started as she saw Sasuke. "Sasuke-kuuuu—Huh? Who's that he's talking to?"

"Huh? Uh... I don't know..." Ino replied.

"Well... Sasuke-kuuuuun!!!" Sakura called out, waving.

"Sasuke-kuunn!!!!!" Ino added right beside Sakura.

Sakura and Ino left Ayumi's side and ran to Sasuke as the person who was talking to Sasuke turned to see his fan girls coming to glomp him and left giving him a good bye.

Ayumi just stood there, "Uh..."

"_Awkwaaaaard.._."

Just as the person left, Sasuke turned to see Sakura and Ino running to him.

"_Damnit!_"

Ayumi looked at the person who was previously speaking with Sasuke. Ayumi recognized the figure and called out, "One-san!" following with a series of running and then hugging her one-san's back.

"ACK! Who's th—" Ayumi's one-san, Ayaka, wondered as she almost fell at Ayumi's weight being pushed into her back. "Oh... It's a frosh. Yes, lil' one? ... Heh, okay... Let go."

Sakura and Ino captured Sasuke, hugging him on both sides.

Like an octopus and its suckers, huh? HAH! That's funny!

"Eee! Sasuke-kun!!!" Sakura squealed, hugging him tight as a teddy, while Sasuke made several faces of displeasure and the just plain "Why-me?!?!?!" face.

"Hey, oh, meet Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino! They're in my Spanish class." Ayumi informed Ayaka as Ayaka turned around to see Sakura and Ino's faces.

Sakura continued to hug Sasuke like a teddy but had time to look at Ayumi's sister, "Hi!"

Ayaka just waved once with a, "Uh... hi..." she said as she's never seen such obsessive fan girls.

After a few more squeals and hugs of the Sasuke teddy, "Well... Um... I'll let all of you catch up. Good bye! Nice meeting you, you three baby frosh!" Ayaka said turning and leaving with a wave.

"Oh... Bye, whoever you are!!!!!!!!" Sakura said, smiling and letting one hand go of the teddy Sasuke to wave.

"One—Okay... Yeah... Leave me, right?!" Ayumi yells, as it reached the end of the hallway, striking Ayaka in the ear. Ayaka merely turned around waving and walking backwards for a few seconds and then resumed walking regularly until she left the hallway.

"... Great sister... Great sister in the world..." Ayumi mumbled.

"Who was that?" Ino asked.

"Oh! My bad! That was my sister, Ayaka!"

"You have a sister and she's an upperclassman?!" Sakura asked surprised… VERY surprised.

"Who is INCONSIDERATE to her SISTER" Ayumi added, yelling into the air.

A sister can't ALWAYS be there right? Psh...

"She's a junior..." Ayumi said, to answer Sakura.

"Oh my God!" Ino said dramatically.

"Eee! A ju-junior?!"

"Are you serious?!"

... Just a note, both of them are either Sakura or Ino. No Sasuke, because he'd never react like that... especially just to an upperclassman he was talking to.

After Ino and Sakura's dramatic and loud questions, Ayumi just nodded slowly with confusion.

"Juniors are the evilest of all classmen! Even seniors! I feel bad for you!" Sakura and Ino came up to Ayumi's face, letting go of Sasuke.

Ayumi stepped back a little and mumbled, "Not while I'm around..."

3 Thinking she's superior. Tch, screw that!

"And considering of how she's your sister too?! No mercy!"

"Yep, you should totally not make any contact with her whatsoever!"

While Sakura and Ino were having their drastic moment of Ayaka being a junior, Sasuke slowly slipped away.

"Um... Okay, that's never going to happen..." Ayumi reassured them.

:D And who says that it won't ever happen?

While Sakura and Ino were still in Ayumi's face, Sakura grabbed Sasuke by his top's collar and clung on to him, "I'm scared for her! Aren't you, Sasuke-kun?!"

"... I don't even know her..."

"Oh, hey! You haven't met our friend!" Ino said as she resumed clinging on to Sasuke as well.

"Eh?! Oh! We're sorry! Sasuke-kun, this is Kazuki Ayumi. Ayumi, this is my Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said with a big smile on her face.

Sasuke merely made a face seeing Ayumi.

"_Another Neji, I see..."_ she thought and then twitched.

"Nice to see that you're slick around the ladies." Ayumi said, trying not to burst.

"... Excuse me," Sasuke said, shaking off the grip of Sakura and Ino, "I have to go home."

"Okay then!" Ayumi smiled, "I have to go too. I have to take two buses home... Ugh... Bye!" Ayumi waved to Sakura and Ino, while they didn't even pay attention to Ayumi.

"Wait, Sasuke-kun! I can walk partially home with you!" Sakura ran off, trailing Sasuke and then clinging on to his arm.

"Sasuke-kun! Hold on!" Ino followed Sasuke and Sakura, and clinging on to his other arm.

Ayumi just watched her friends go all fan girly, "Nice to see I have good friends…" she mumbled to herself and then decided to add, "I feel loved you guys!!!!!!!!!" She yelled as she stormed off to get out of school and to the bus stop.

Heh, that's our little-attention-seeker:D

... Some hours later, around 5 o'clock in the evening...

Ayumi bursts through the door, throwing her bag off her back and on to the floor.

"Hi, One-san!"

No reply.

"One-san? You better not try and scare me!!! You know what happened last time!"

Just then, there was a shuffle along with some noise of a door opening. Ayaka stood in the doorway, leaning against the doorpost with her arms crossed, "What is it? I'm home!" Ayaka looked down on to the foyer with a face that mother's make when they're pissed.

After Ayaka saw Ayumi, Ayaka walked back into her room.

After looking up to see her sister, Ayumi looked back down at her bag, mumbling, "Oh good... Well, at least you didn't miss our bus stop because of two fan girls, miss the stop, take the wrong bus, get wrong directions from everyone and end up walking here all the way from downtown Konoha...!"

Wow... How many stops did she miss?

"Ugh." Ayumi said in exhaustion as she walked up the stairs and knocked on Ayaka's open door.

"Do you want to go to a party Friday night? Well... It's more of a sleep over..."

Ayaka lifted her head up from the paper, she was drawing on, that was supported by a mini table on her bed, "Nah, I barely know anybody in this town, let alone the high school." Ayaka stated flatly.

"Eh, it's okay. We're inviting people from freshmen to maybe even seniors. There has to be some people you could meet..."

Ayaka then returned to drawing on the paper, "Heh, knowing you, you probably got your information from a freshman. Eh, then there'd be a lot of freshmen there! So, no."

"C'mon! Party pooper!" Ayumi laughed, "Fine, be grumpy! But I'm telling you! You're going to be missin' out!!" Ayumi said as she walked to Ayaka's doorway and then stuck out her tongue and left.


	4. Herds of Froshes and Desperate Invites

**Hallo! This is Imoto! I'm doing this chapter XDD I hope you like it! And please VOTE and/or Review And One-san, I am not an attention seeker thank you very much! XP X3 I just feel I'm all aaaalllllooonnneee! XDDD jk jk And thank you for editing X3 Heh... that's why I'm taking Creative Writing Classes XDD**

_**Chapter Four**_

Next Day

Ayaka and Ayumi arrive in front of school and head inside "So.. uh, One-san... where you headed?" Ayumi asks shyly.

Ayaka yawns and says,"It's on this floor. My homeroom, so I'll see you later, then, 'kay?" Ayaka then waves and walks to her classroom.

Ayumi waves goodbye to her sister. She then continues walking and looks at her feet. She bumps into someone and falls down Ayumi then says "Sorry..." and picks up her stuff.

The person she bumped into was...

an upperclassmen... Hah! I know what you were thinking! You were thinking she would bump into someone "special" didn't you!

"Watch it, freshmen.." and walks off.

"Watch it, freshmen! Oh, I'm better than you..." Ayumi says in an annoyed voice "Ugh... I can't wait til I'm a sophomore" she says in defeat.

"Umm... Are you alright, Ayumi-chan" Sakura says coming from behind Ayumi.

Ayumi turns around to see the pink-haired Sakura "Oh hey Sakura-chan!"

"Hey Ayumi!" Sakura says smiling but then says "Are you alright?" with some concern in her voice.

"I'm okay Sakura-chan!"

"Heh, okay! You wanna walk around the school before homeroom?" Sakura asks with hopefull-ness

"Um... okay?" Ayumi says confused

"Okay! Let's go! ... Oh! Wait! Let's go to the freshmen hallway!" Sakura says

"Umm.. okay?"

-Heh... One-san is saying in the background "Stop with the 'Umm... okay?'" XDD -

"Okay let's go!" Sakura walks ahead heading towards the freshmen hallway

"Okay so what are we doing here, exactly?" Ayumi asks.

-I guess someone didn't eat their brain food today...-

What do you think? We're going to meet and see the other freshmen!" Sakura says as if she were talking to a dumb person- (which she was in someways XDD) -"Oh! There's Ino!" She waves at Ino "INO!!!!"

"Hey! Sakura! Ayumi! Over here!!" Ino manages to yell over the crowd of freshmen.

Sakura and Ayumi squeez past the crowd of froshes

"Hi Ino" Ayumi and Sakura say

"Oi! Hey Sakura-chan! Ino! Ayu-" Naruto falls down and ends up getting trampled over by the herd of froshes

Tenten and Lee **TRY **walk through the freshmen hallway "This is more freshmen than what he had last year, is it not, Tenten?" Lee says struggling through the crowd

"UH! Tenten yells in frustration and then gets shoved " Watch it buddy! ... Yeah... There's **WAY **too many freshmen!"

Ayumi goes over to Naruto but is blocked off by a force field of students "Figures..."

Sorry I just had to put that there XDD

Tenten and Lee crash through the crowd and fall near the trio in the middle

Ino helps Tenten and Lee get up " Hey"

Ayumi then turns around and goes to the two "Nice entrance" she says and smiles

Tenten and Lee say "Thanks"

"Are you alright?" Sakura ask

"Yep" Tenten says

Naruto then gets out of the crowd crawling toward us with dirt all over that uniform

XDD

Lee helps him up "Are you okay?"

"Eh?! You were able to crawl through them without getting trampled even more?" Tenten asks in disbelief

"Er... I'm okay... " Naruto says grinning.

Neji -being Neji- pops out of nowhere unharmed by the herd of froshes...

but...

He had two fangirls clinging on his arms... but he shook them off

"At least someone got out alive..." Ayumi whispers

"He's like a dog..." Tenten says

"Oooh! Guys, I forgot to tell you! We're having a sleepover at my house! For a Welcome party and a Welcome back party! And everyone's invited!" Ino says cheerfully.

"Oh that sounds like fun!" Tenten says happily

"Hn..." You have to know who that is...

"Cool! Are you coming Sakura-chan!?!?" That one too...

"I'll have to see if I'm busy..." Lee says

What happened to the YOUTH!?!??!?!?!

Lunchtime Yes... Time Skipping...

" Thank God! We're free!!! FREEEEDDOOOM!!" Naruto yells at the top of his lungs.

"Oi! Baka! Calm down!" Ino says and hits Naruto

"Ow!!" Naruto rubs the back of his head

Once everyone sits down Ino waves down people on line" Over here!!"

Hinata, Naruto, and Ayumi sit down at Ino's table

Sakura and Sasuke enter the cafeteria

"Come on, Sasuke-kun! You HAVE to eat!" Sakura says while holding on to Sasuke

' _GRR!!!!!_ ' Sasuke thinks

Ino sees the two and goes over there to them holding on to Sasuke on his other arm and says:"Aww... c'mon...Sasuke-kun!"

Ayumi watches the whole scene and shakes her head "Ugh... I don't get it why do they like him so much?"

"Hee hee!" Sakura says while tugging Sasuke to the table with the help of Ino

" Well... I g-guess for his l-looks, w-wealth, and m-mysterious personality? " Hinata says quietly for only Ayumi to hear

Ayumi shakes her head and tries not to laugh. Then she starts eating with Hinata and Naruto

" Eh… _teme_ " Naruto says once he sees Sasuke with Sakura and Ino clinging on to him for dear life

Other Side of the Cafeteria

Ayaka walks in with Temari " ... Oh no... " she whispers to Temari "Freshmen!

Temari laughs at my sentence "Come on, we need to eat though"

Ayumi sees Ayaka "One-san?" but shrugs it off

Ayaka and Temari go to the other side of the cafeteria get our food and eat

Kiba walks in with Chouji

"But you're already eating chips, Chouji!" Kiba exclaims

"I know... I'm still hungry though" Chouji replies

"Come on, let's go then.." Kiba says

"Oi! Kiba! Chouji! Over here!" Naruto says with that big mouth...

Of course... XDD

Kiba sees Naruto and the rest of them people: "Hey!" and he walks over

Chouji and Kiba walk over

"Remember me people?" Kiba says

"Hi.. K-Kiba-kun Hi Chouji-kun" Hinata says with a little blush

"Hey Hinata remembered you too!" Kiba says happily

" Hi!" Chouji says

" Hoy! I remember you guys! " Naruto yells

"Heh, I'm Kazuki, Ayumi" and waves to Chouji "And I remember you Kiba..."

" Great! Even more people!" Kiba yells "Heh"

Chouji waves to Ayumi

"Hey guys.. you didn't wait for me... how troublesome..." Hah! Please tell me you know who that is XDD Shikamaru comes over to the table. Oh and well call him Shika for now.

"No way! You wanted **US **to wait for you?!" Sakura tells him

Shika just shrugs it off and sits down Kiba and Chouji also sit down

"Kazuki, Ayumi"

" Hey... Nara Shikamaru" Shika says" You're Kazuki Ayumi? Hi, I'm Akimichi Chouji!" Choujji tells Ayumi

Gaara and Kankuro come in

Shino pops out of nowhere at the table...

People love to do that don't they?

Sakura turns to see Shino " AH! Aburame Shino! What're-- How did you get here?!"

Shino looks at her then continues eating Sakura makes this face (XDD) and continues to huggle Sasuke with Ino

Gaara and Kankuro seem to just pop out of nowhere too (Told you!)

" Hey!" Kankuro says

"Hi?" Sakura replies"

Kiba yells from the other side of the table "Hey! Kankuro!"

Naruto also yells from across the table " Oi! Paint Face! "

Kankuro says "He- Hey! What are you talking about?!?! Dumb-"

Ino interrupts " Well since I guess we're all here!"::says while still holding Sasuke "I'm having a sleepover so I'm inviting all you guys! It's gonna be at my house! "

"Sounds like fun!" Chouji says

"

Yeah, I know I'm coming! I'll just tell Hana to leave an excuse for me.." Kiba says

Kankuro then says "We're definately coming... I'll bring Temari too!"

Shikamaru and Shino nod.

Sasuke then says " I have things to do..."

Ino then complains " Aww... c'mon Sasuke-kuuun!!! It'll be fun!"

"No... I have to clean the house" Sasuke says Ino then pouts "Fine.."

"Aww! Don't say that Sasuke-kuuuun! I know! Me and Ino can come over to help you clean your house!" Sakura suggests " Yeah!" Ino says

" _Desperate much…_ ' Ayumi thinks

"N-no! That's... not necessary" Sasuke says

"Teme! Just come... why are you such chicken? " Naruto says and makes that sound "Pluck Pluck" I have no clue what the sound is... well to say it in words that is.. haha

Ayumi mumbles, "He already is with that hair of his..."

" Why SHOULD I?" Sasuke replies

Hinata then kicks Ayumi. "Ow..." Ayumi then looks at Hinata and giggles. Hinata then looks at her like 'Ayumi...' but she's smiles. Ayumi then looks at her like 'I couldn't help it!'

" Cause it'll be fun! " Naruto says to Sasuke

"Eh... let him be anti-social... He's gonna end up at the party some way... It's going to be troublesome... so you might as well just come..." Shika says matter-of-fact in a lazy tone

Haha XDD Is that possible?

"I'm sure..." Sasuke says then rolls his eyes

Shika shrugs and says "Well don't come crying to us when you're going to be dragged to tha party..."

"Heh Remember last time! He was chased after his fangirls until he came to the party!!"

Everyone laughs except Sasuke, Ino, and Sakura

Okay! People! I'm sorry for not updating… it's just that we're on Quizilla too… Our account is Hyperxpolarbears XDD so anyway if you want to read our story… you can read it thurr too XDD Anyways uhh… if you see like errors like b or i sorry! It's my dang comp it won't fix it XDD So see ya next time!


End file.
